I meet you in the Night
by Sophie Moon Light
Summary: "El ladrón fantasma ataca de nuevo". Ese es el rumor que ha corrido por las oscuras calles de Viridian City. Un ladrón que ataca por las noches sin ser atrapado o visto por nadie. Nadie ha podido contra él hasta que una pequeña detective intervenga en su camino de robos. Pero, ¿quien resultará ganador cuando sus corazones se vean interferidos en sus trabajos? (Fic en junto a Red20)
1. Prólogo

Bueno... Espero que les guste tanto cómo a nosotros nos gustó escribirlo :) Escrito por Red20 y por mí ñ.ñ

El prólogo lo escribimos ambos~

**_Prologo._**

La niebla. Hermoso clima, un clima que él adoraba, era perfecto, nadie lo vería, y si era discreto, nadie lo sentiría... ¡Claro que él era discreto! No por nada, era el mejor en lo que hacía, y sabía que nadie más le superaría.

Apagó la televisión. Ya sabía que hacer esa noche... La ciudad era su mundo y más aún en la noche, se prepararía para un gran golpe, una gran lucha y un logro más para sí mismo. Ya sabía quién era su próxima víctima, eso... Lo tenía claro.

* * *

- ¡Señores! - golpeó la mesa una vez más, haciendo que todos la miraran -. Les vuelvo a decir, esto no se solucionará así. Debemos llamarla. Ustedes quieren a este delincuente nocturno tras las rejas, ¿no? ¡Pues hay que llamar a Yellow! - exclamó Blue furiosa, ella, era una de las principales generales de la policía, sin embargo, aún con su "Gran mente" al mando, siempre fallaban en grandes casos, y no había otra opción. Llamar a la pequeña detective.

- No nos ayudará esta vez. La hemos llamado más de tres veces en lo que va del año. Además, Yellow es muy arrogante, sólo investiga casos que personalmente cree que son interesantes... y, ¿Robos nocturnos? No creo que sea muy interesante para ella.

- Pero teniente Blue... ¿No cree que sería en verdad un reto para la detective Yellow? - le habló uno de los policías que temblaba del miedo por la agresividad de su sargento.

- ¿A qué te refieres sargento? - preguntó ella sin borrar aquella seriedad de su rostro.

- Ese ladrón nocturno nunca ha sido visto por nadie. Se ha burlado enfrente de nuestras narices inclusive y nadie ha tenido un retrato hablado de cómo se ve. Ese sujeto es casi un fantasma - le mencionó el sargento a la castaña haciendo que ella empezara a meditar aquellos detalles que había pasado por alto.

- Bueno... En eso tienes razón - dijo ella con los ojos cerrados mientras frotaba su mentón con un dedo -. Bueno... Creo que podría serlo... - se dijo mientras veía a sus subordinados -. Jaime, llama a la detective Yellow en Viridian. Su número está en mi oficina.

- S-Sí señor, digo señora, digo teniente - respondió rápidamente aquel sujeto mientras iba a hacer lo que su jefa le ordenó.

- Estos chicos de ahora – se dijo Blue mientras veía a su subordinado salir de ahí -. ¿Y ustedes qué andan mirando? Tú, tráeme un café de inmediato o te corro.

- A-A la orden teniente – corrió uno de los tipos en busca del dichoso café que le pedía su superior.

- Solo espero a que Yellow quiera participar en estos crímenes.

Se decía a si misma Blue mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados hasta una pizarra con varios periódicos colgados con varios apuntadores. En ellos estaban encerrados en círculos rojos, obra de plumones que usaban para señalar un dato importante en la comisaría para centrarse en una en específico. Una nota de un periódico local con la fotografía de un signo de interrogación blanco con un fondo negro, en la cual tenía como título "El ladrón fantasma ataca de nuevo. ¿Nuestra teniente es competencia para aquel sujeto?". Ese título le molestaba hasta más no poder, no solo porque ahí decía lo incompetente que era su escuadrón como para atrapar a un solo hombre, sino que el escritor de aquella nota parecía estar extasiado con un criminal incapturable e invisible para todos y menospreciando el esfuerzo de la policía local. Eso la hacía hervir en rabia, pero no podía hacer nada contra ese sujeto, en cierto modo tenía razón, apenas el tipo había aparecido en su ciudad hace 2 meses y nadie le ha visto, ni ha tenido un enfrentamiento cara a cara contra él, ni siquiera se sabe cuáles son sus pokémon, si es que los usa.

La teniente Blue golpeó con fuerza aquella pizarra con su puño derecho mientras veía fijamente la fotografía del signo de interrogación blanco y fondo negro.

- ¿Quién eres maldito infeliz? – preguntó a la foto sin obtener una respuesta hasta que dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro -. Bueno, espero que pronto te descubramos. ¿Querías un reto, no es así? – luego miró a otro pedazo de papel que tenía el tamaño de una tarjeta de presentación -. Pues ahora tendrás un verdadero reto. Todo estará en tus manos… Yellow.

* * *

En la oficina de la teniente Blue, Jaime se acercó al teléfono de su superior para hacer su llamada, parecía nervioso. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Tendría una llamada con la detective más famosa de todo Kanto, para él era un honor, aunque sea solo escuchar su voz.

- Buenos días - saludó una dulce voz desde el otro lado del teléfono, una dulce y cansada voz que suplicaba descanso, era la voz de la pequeña rubia a la que conociendo bien, no había dormido aquella noche.

- Buenos días, detective- saludó Jaime intentando hacer una voz que no delatara su nerviosismo. – Usted… ¿Está ocupada?

- ¿Uhm? No, claro que no- dijo Yellow mientras se escuchaba cómo unas hojas caían al piso del departamento de la joven.

- Bueno… es que… nosotros… la necesitamos- finalizó Jaime avergonzado. Ya cinco veces la habían llamado en lo que iba del año, y estaban sólo en Marzo.

- No… no hay problema, Jaime. Iré a Viridan City en cuanto pueda.

- Gracias. Espero que usted pueda con este delincuente fantasma - Jaime cortó, dejando a la rubia desconcertada… ella nunca se había enfrentado a un fantasma… bueno, tal vez sólo era una forma de decir.

* * *

-Te-teniente- dijo el asustado hombre al entrar a la sala, que ahora estaba vacía. Dejó el café en la mesa para ver cómo algo se movía entre las sombras - ¿Podrá ser…?- pensó para luego encender la luz, y ver que realmente allí no había nada. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

- ¿Qué haces, Fernando? - dijo la teniente desde la puerta, ahora un poco más calmada

- N-nada. Tome - dijo el hombre, entregándole el café a su superior

- Ella vendrá, ¿Cierto?

- No lo sé… Jaime aún no vuelve.

- Se le vio en el banco, hace siete minutos. ¿No hicieron nada?- preguntó un castaño abriendo la puerta – Cómo siempre, se salió con la suya.

Ese era Green Oak, el nieto del profesor de criminología Samuel Oak, a veces, les ayudaba con las investigaciones a la policía de Viridian, pues aún no tenía un rumbo, cómo sus amigas Blue y Yellow. Pero con lo que había aprendido de su abuelo, era obvio que su destino sería formar parte del cuerpo de policía.

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepamos su ubicación? Idiota - al entrar el castaño, la cara de la teniente se volvió una cara de enfado, tal y cómo antes. Fernando salió de la sala, para dejar a ambos jóvenes solos.

- No lo sé… Tal vez con un chip de rastreo.

- No sé si estar con la luz prendida te ciega, tú siempre estás a oscuras- dijo la teniente apagando la luz y acercándose, sus zapatos se escuchaban en el piso de madera - ¿Cómo quieres que se lo pongamos?

- Haciendo una trampa…

- Una trampa para alguien nunca visto… ¡Gran idea, Green!

- Te recuerdo que gracias a mí descubrimos al criminal que mató a esa familia el verano pasado. Por eso, debes hacerme caso.

- En vez de molestar a la policía local, deberías elegir ya un rumbo. No quieres ser un vago, ¿Verdad? - rió cruelmente la teniente. Green sonrió irónicamente y luego negó con la cabeza

- ¿Sabes? Soy doctor. Lo dije - aceptó Green, para luego ver dos ojos azules abiertos como platos en la densa oscuridad.

- No te lo creo.

- Pues créelo, "Teniente" - dijo Green eliminando la cercanía de ambos, con un beso en la mejilla, el cual hizo que la teniente se ruborizara. Acto seguido, Green encendió la luz y tomó asiento en la sala de juntas -. ¿Dónde guardan las donas?

- ¡Aquí ya no tenemos donas! – le informó histérica y en un grito al castaño haciendo que solo riera.

- Si, ya sé. Por lo de los artículos de los mediocres oficiales que no han podido capturar a su criminal fantasma – se burló Green al tomar el café que le habían traído a la teniente Blue.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo aquí, verdad? – preguntó molesta Blue quitándole su taza de las manos.

- He de admitir que me causa diversión ver tu rostro sonrojado y molesto, pero igual me interesa el caso. Solo eso – continuó burlándose de Blue mientras se levantaba de su lugar -. Cuando tengas algo, no dudes en avisarme.

Al momento en que Green salía, uno de los oficiales entró por la puerta interrumpiéndole el paso, ya que se le veía muy apurado, chocó con Green, haciendo que ambos cayeran.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Blue preocupada al acercarse a aquel par.

- Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte – respondió el castaño mientras se levantaba del suelo con un dolor en su cabeza.

- No me refería a ti – eso resultó una ofensa clara para Green que solo bufó sonrojado para otro lado -. Jaime. ¿Qué te dijo Yellow?

- Que ya viene, teniente.

- Gracias a Arceus que aceptó. Sé que ha tenido muchos trabajos, pero al parecer es muy necesaria – afirmó Blue muy emocionada.

- Si, porque la policía de aquí no es rival para ese sujeto – afirmó el castaño poniéndose de pie y recargándose en la entrada de la oficina de la teniente.

- ¿No tenías que irte a algún lado, Green? – cuestionó la castaña a su amigo haciendo que se riera.

- Ahora no. Digamos que tengo mucha curiosidad ahora – comentó risueño mientras seguía a Blue por la espalda.


	2. El comienzo

**_Capítulo 1:_**

**_El comienzo_**

Se veía una silueta que caminaba alegremente, su cabello se movía al viento e iba acompañada de un Butterfree.

Se detuvo al ver donde estaba: Viridian City. Dejó sus maletas en el suelo e inspeccionó el lugar… tenía un aire muy fresco que le daba directo en la cara.

Luego de estar unos segundos así, tomó sus maletas y siguió caminando, con el Butterfree siguiéndola. Se detuvo en la estación de la policía local, de la cual salía un muchacho castaño, el cual portaba una sonrisa triunfadora.

- Hola, Yellow - saludó el muchacho, tocando una de sus mejillas.

- Hola, Green-san - devolvió el saludo la famosa detective. Green siguió sobando su mejilla, la cual estaba roja

- La teniente Blue me ha pegado una cachetada - comentó Green para luego seguir su camino, hacia el mini mercado.

_*Flashback*_

_- ¡IDIOTA! - gritó la castaña pateando una silla._

_- Calma, teniente - Green sonrió con autosuficiencia._

_Había besado a la teniente sin su permiso… Sólo por capricho, para ver la cara sonrojada y furiosa de la muchacha._

_- Largo… ¡AHORA!- volvió a gritar Blue, esta vez, dándole una cachetada que casi le dobla la cara al muchacho_ _-. A veces te excedes cuando me molestas._

_*Fin del flashback*_

La rubia entró en la institución, siguió hasta entrar en la sala de juntas, lugar donde posteriormente, había ido a molestar Green. Todas las sillas estaban boca abajo, y la máquina de café estaba colgando del candelabro que colgaba del techo, encima de la mesa, había una Blue recostada, con la cara roja y enojadísima.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?…- dijo Yellow, dejando sus maletas en el piso y devolviendo a Kitty a su pokéball.

- Green. Eso pasó - respondió Blue volteándose para ver a la detective –. Te quedarás conmigo, ¿no?

La rubia asintió, levantando una silla para sentarse.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que este _"Ladrón fantasma" _lleva atacando a la ciudad? - Yellow sacó una pequeña libretita de su abrigo naranjo y un lápiz de un Pichu durmiendo como borrador.

- Hace cómo dos semanas, ya nos tiene exhaustos.

- Gracias por darme esa información, Blue-san… Sin embargo, necesito más. ¿Crees que podrías dejarme los informes secretos de la policía local?

- Los… ¿Informes secretos?… - la cara de la teniente palideció –. No lo malinterpretes, Yellow, te respetamos mucho, y confiamos en ti, pero… Esos informes, son secretos, tal y cómo dice su nombre.

- Sólo en esos informes encontraré la información que necesito… ¿Me preparas un café, Blue-san?

- Claro… - dijo la teniente mirando hacia el techo, en donde colgaba la máquina de café sujetada del candelabro de la sala.

**_POV Yellow._**

Es muy raro que un solo sujeto tenga un sobre nombre tan ridículo y sobrevaluado como lo es _"Ladrón fantasma"_, sé que ellos tienen casos difíciles, ya he estado trabajando con ellos muchas veces y cinco casos con ellos en lo que va del año, pero aún así… ¿En serio es tan difícil de atrapar? Supongo que solo ha de ser un grupo de ladrones que trabajan muy bien en equipo que solo sobre exageran sobre sus habilidades. Como sea, ni que fuera un reto mayor a los que ya he tenido antes. Supongo que al final será tal y como lo deduzco.

- Si que el lugar está muy atareado – me dije a mi misma mientras veía por la pared de cristal unidireccional como todos los policías se movían de un lado a otro con varios papeles en mano -. Creo que por eso también necesitan mi ayuda. La ciudad debe ser todo un caos – negué con la cabeza al ver todo ello.

Bueno, igual no puedo quejarme, últimamente no he tenido casos buenos y Blue-san no mandaría a pedir ayuda si es que no fuera algo importante. Por ahora solo sé que este _"Ladrón fantasma"_ lleva atacando la ciudad hace dos semanas, pero aún no sé su modus operandi, su apariencia o los lugares que ha atacado… Oh… ¿Pero qué?...

- ¿Qué son estos?... – me pregunté al ver la pizarra llena de varios recortes de periódicos detrás del escritorio de Blue-san.

En algunos de estos recortes solo se veía fotografías con signos de interrogación blanco de aquel dichoso _"Ladrón fantasma"_, tal parece si podría ser una sola persona. Algunos de estos informes, el más antiguo decía que el dichoso sujeto deja una tarjeta anónima pero con un signo de interrogación rojo, pero la fecha es de hace una semana y tres días. Quiere decir que no se había hecho público antes o que no esperaban que fuera un ladrón difícil de atrapar. Otro de estas publicaciones menciona que todas las cámaras de seguridad dejaban de funcionar por cuestión de escasos minutos y al recuperar las funciones el lugar quedaba completamente saqueado. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que todo era del mismo columnista, Gold _"Heart of Fire"_ Jones, un nombre gracioso para descripciones tan llamativas sobre los robos. Se burlaba completamente de los oficiales de policía que no podían detener al dichoso _"Ladrón fantasma"_ y es más, parecía simpatizar con el sujeto. Posiblemente tenga mi primer sospechoso entre manos.

Pero antes de decir algo para mí misma, Blue ya había regresado a su oficina con ambas tazas para el café.

- Bueno, Blue-san… creo que ya hay un sospechoso. Te diré cuando sepa más - dije y tomé mis maletas. Blue-san quedó mirando el candelabro, hasta que la máquina de café cayó al piso.

- ¿No que querías un café?- preguntó sonriente. Asentí desde la puerta.

- Más tarde. Sé lo que debo hacer ahora, y si no lo hago en este instante… Se me terminará olvidando.

De pronto, sentí cómo unas llaves caían a mis pies. Miré las llaves de Blue-san en el piso, las cuales tenían el muñequito de un Squirtle chibi como adorno. Las tomé y sonreí hacía mi amiga.

- Te quedas en mi departamento, allí están las llaves. No creo que trabajes con maletas, ¿No?

* * *

Blue-san tenía razón. Fui a dejar mis maletas a su departamento y aproveché de curiosear un poco. Blue-san había hecho mi cama con una sábana de mariposas rosadas.

Salí de la casa, sin abrigo esta vez, no quería que nadie sospechara que soy detective. Si soy descubierta… alguien le podría informar a ese _"Ladrón fantasma" _quien es la famosa detective que nadie conoce y todo se vendría abajo antes de que pudiera dar el primer golpe.

Sonreí para mí misma y luego entré a la editorial del periódico _"Viridian News! Today Information" _donde el polémico editor de los artículos sobre el ladrón fantasma trabajaba. Ese sujeto Gold _"Heart of Fire"_ Jones tendrá un interrogatorio. Me acerqué a un letrero de información dentro del edificio y busqué entre ellos el piso donde se encontraría ese sujeto.

- Bien, hora de trabajar – me dije a mí misma mientras subía por el elevador hasta el piso del tal Gold Jones.

Al bajar del elevador, mire a los alrededores del piso y notaba como estaban igual de apresurados en el manejo de la información para el siguiente número del diario, igual como en la estación de policía, pero cuando caminaba por los pasillos donde las personas llevaban y traían papeles con información, podía escuchar a las personas diciendo algo como que ese dichoso "Ladrón fantasma" hizo dos robos en una noche y ahora algunos están manejando la información para la siguiente noticia a toda prisa. Me parece algo raro ello también, no imaginaba que un ladrón pudiera hacer dos robos en una sola jornada de crimen. Esto parece ser obra de alguien con mucha experiencia… O solamente de un tipo egocéntrico que se burla de la policía como diciendo "ustedes perezosos, ¿se supone que vigilan todo el tiempo? Ja, no son rivales para mí". Bueno, creo que si fue buena opción participar en este caso.

Al buscar por los pasillos, evadiendo a cada sujeto que estaba aún corriendo con papeles en las manos, algo que me pueda indicar dónde se encontraba ese tal Gold Jones, voy leyendo entre las puertas de algunas oficinas donde seguro se encuentran editores especializados para algún tema o los administradores del lugar para ver si no se encuentra ahí y leo también leo entre los pequeños cubículos de entre los pasillos los pequeños nombres de los empleados editores o investigadores que también se encontraban trabajando ahí. Hasta que tropecé con uno de los que encontraba. Se encontraba en una oficina privada, como imaginaba. Toco la puerta pero nadie sale de ahí. Vuelvo a tocarla pero sigue sin que nadie salga de adentro.

- ¿Buscabas a alguien?

Maldición, no sé en qué momento se encontraba detrás de mí, pero podía deducir aún sin verlo a la cara que se trataba de Gold Jones.

- Hahem… – tosí un poco para evitar demostrar el susto que me dio –. Busco al columnista que escribe las extraordinarias notas de ese _"Ladrón fantasma" _– respondí en un tono muy alegre para evitar sospecha alguna.

Aún cuando hubiera una mínima posibilidad de que este tipo no pudiera ser el _"Ladrón fantasma"_, tenía que actuar como una loca fanática de dichoso ladrón y del tipo que las escribía para que no me descubra. Aunque sus ojos amarillos demostraban sorpresa, se veía un poco inseguro por el resto de sus facciones.

- Oh, ¿así que quieres saber más sobre mi gran ídolo _"el ladrón fantasma"_, eh? – me preguntó él con una sonrisa muy enorme sonrisa borrando la inseguridad en su rostro.

Y ahora que escuché de él la palabra _"ídolo"_, puede que la probabilidad de que él sea el "Ladrón fantasma" aumente un poco más. Igual tengo que hacer un interrogatorio para saber qué tan metido está con ello.

- Owh, por favor señor Jones. Permítame conocer un poco más sobre el gran _"Ladrón fantasma"_ – aunque me sentía rara hablar así de niña inocente, mi aspecto ayudaba mucho para tener información de un chico.

- Por favor dulce señorita, dígame por mi nombre – me pidió él con una amplia sonrisa que demostraba soberbia.

- E-Está bien – respondí de mi forma más tierna y nerviosa posible para subirle la soberbia.

En verdad que soy la mejor. Al entrar él se empezó a entusiasmar con muchos papeles llenos de información que recolectó por parte de los testigos que a lo mejor ocultaba del mismo periódico y que a lo mejor también tuviera la policía del lugar.

- D-Dígame Gold-san… ¿Qué sabe de aquel _"Ladrón fantasma"? _– pregunté lo más inocentemente posible y luciendo interesada en el famoso ladrón del momento.

- Bueno jovencita, lo que debo de decirle es que admiro, no idolatro demasiado a ese gran sujeto que se burla de las autoridades. En verdad que es grandioso ver alguien que hace lo que quiere, sin que nadie sepa cómo lo hace como si fuera un gran mago y que nadie lo haya visto es aún más sorprendente. Seguro ahora tiene una vida de lujo. Si fuera él, podría retirarme ya con lo que tengo, pero no él, él no.

Bien, con todo lo que dijo tan devoto de admiración a aquel ladrón, puedo suponer que solo es pura admiración, es muy ridículo la forma de expresarse aún si quiere actuar que no lo es, o si sobreactúa, se nota que no tiene la inteligencia de aquel hábil ladrón. Pero algo que dijo él no me hizo llenar el perfil del sujeto.

- ¿A-A qué se refiere que él no? – interrumpí luego de mi rápido análisis y bajarlo de las nubes, pues parecía pensar en lo que haría con tanto dinero.

- O-Oh, cierto. Creo que no lo sabes aún por parte de la policía, y menos de lo que nos obligan a evitar poner en los periódicos, pero ese tipo es muy selecto con lo que roba – ¿selecto? ¿Me estás diciendo que no solo roba joyas y dinero del banco?

- ¿C-Cómo que selecto, Gold-san? – pregunté nuevamente un poco sorprendida por aquella información.

- Pues él entra en los bancos con un nivel de seguridad muy alto, incluso sus cámaras de seguridad no tienen grabación de lo que haya pasado dentro. Posiblemente los controló antes de entrar, y no es todo, no forzó ninguna cerradura al entrar, no hay huellas. Es un experto por Arceus. Solo roba en los lugares que tienen gran protección. Ni los laser han sido activados cuando entra a un banco, a una joyería, un museo o a las casas de la gente más rica de la ciudad. Y solo se va por el premio gordo del robo.

Maldición, este _"Ladrón fantasma"_ si que busca burlarse de la policía. Digo, robar un banco es algo que haría cualquiera, sin dejar huellas ni pistas un sujeto con experiencia. ¿Pero robar museos y peses gordos? Eso solo un profesional.

- Además… Creo que vas por algo más que solo trofeos… - comenta Gold quedamente mientras mira a otro lado con mucha paciencia.

- ¿A-Algo más?...

- Podría ser… Que quiera superar al "Gato ladrón"…

**_POV Red._**

Genial, otro más para la colección. Lo guardé en el lugar donde estoy guardando todo lo nuevo que tengo. Realmente, me haré millonario.

A sí, ¿qué hora es?… ¡¿8:35 p.m?! Tenía que ir a cenar con Green, espero que él aún este esperándome.

Miré por ambos lados de la calle, envolví mi botín en el bolsillo y guardé lo demás en mi maleta. Tengo que apresurarme o me hará pagar el almuerzo… De nuevo.

* * *

- Lo siento por llegar tarde, Green, estaba ocupado – me disculpe viendo que mi amigo estaba sentado en el restaurante esperándome con una fría mirada.

Green asintió sin darle mucha importancia a mi retraso y me entregó el menú que estaba sobre la mesa.

- Besé a Blue

Me confesó mi mejor eso, a lo que abrí mis ojos como un par de platos. En verdad, no esperaba que me dijera algo así a lo que únicamente pude decir algo como:

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté atónito casi atragantándome con mi propia saliva.

- Tampoco fue un beso que ella quería, es decir, la besé solo de molestia, pero me gustó – oh, ya entendí. Vaya, sí que me había espantado. Aunque es muy normal de él decir algo así –. Ahora estoy confundido creyendo que me gusta la teniente loca.

- Bueno, si te gustó el beso que le diste, entonces te gusta ella, ¿no? – Green asintió deprimido.

- Ya, que va, ordenemos – pidió el castaño intentando cambiarme el tema. Acepté el cambio, era algo incómodo.

Ordenamos y almorzamos, Green estaba raro, bueno más raro de lo normal. Es decir, si, es alguien que le gusta molestar a Blue, eso ya lo sé, pero no sabía que llegaba al punto de besarla. Aunque imaginando la cara de ella… Seguro que estaría peor a cuando se entera de un robo que hago frente a sus narices.

Pasaron los minutos y cuando Green se fue, miré la hora. 9:35 p.m.… A esta hora se abre la nueva exposición del Museo Viridian. Iban a exponer diamantes y perlas traídas desde Sinnoh, descubiertas por los exploradores Berlitz.

Lástima que pagaron tanto porque vinieran a Kanto. No durarán mucho aquí. Gato Ladrón… Cada vez estoy más cerca de romper tu record.

**_PoV. Yellow._**

Ese sujeto Gold Jones… Fue bueno venir a hablar con él. Descubrí que tal vez el ladrón fantasma quería superar al _"Gato ladrón"_. Al parecer investigaré también sobre ese sujeto. Aunque solo creía que era un mito.

Saqué mi libreta y taché a Gold Jones de mi lista de sospechosos, la cual ahora estaba vacía. Me despedí de él con una sonrisa y luego de retirarme, solo escuchaba una serie de reclamos de parte de la jefa editora del lugar.

Llegué al departamento de Blue-Chan, y encendí mi computador.

_"Gato ladrón, Viridian City, Kanto." _Busqué exactamente esas palabras en Google. Si logro averiguar mejor sobre este sujeto, tal vez algo me lleve hasta el ladrón fantasma.

Aparecieron muchos resultados, pero hice click en el primero, eran registros del año 1995 en la editorial de _"Viridian News! Today information" _todos los artículos eran escritos por un sujeto cual apellido era Jones, el mismo de "Gold" y su apodo… Era muy parecido al de Gold_ "Heart of Fire" _Jonesera _"Heart of Water" _¿Cabrá la posibilidad de que este sujeto sea el padre de Gold? Ambos son los fanáticos del mejor ladrón de sus tiempos, tienen el mismo apellido y sus apodos son parecidos. No se me haría raro que haya encontrado al padre de Gold _"Hear of fire" _Jones.

Sin pensar más, decidí leer los primeros artículos que aparecieron en el buscador, escritos por el supuesto padre del escritor más polémico del periódico local en este tiempo.

_"Parece no tener rival. El gato ladrón ataca de nuevo, esta vez al banco central de la ciudad. Solo dejó un pequeño mensaje a la policía, diciendo que nuevamente, no hicieron esfuerzo por atraparlo, y recalcando lo incompetente que es la policía local de Viridian City._

_¿Qué opina usted, lector? Pues yo opino que el Gato ladrón tiene razón. La policía no es competencia para él, y solo comen donas. Si en este momento alguien de la policía lee esto, ¡Vamos! ¡Pónganse en el lugar de la gente afectada! ¡Sean competentes, usen la cabeza!"_

Bastante parecidos a los artículos de Gold. Cada vez me parecía más grande la posibilidad de que este sujeto sea el padre de Gold. Bueno, estoy investigando al gato ladrón, no a Gold, debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas.

Salí de los viejos archivos del _"Viridian News! Today information" _descubriendo que este ladrón era muy parecido al ladrón fantasma, y que atacaba en 1995, y aún seguía sin encontrar foto alguna de él. Eso no me decía nada. Nada.

Bufé y abrí otra página. Donde se detallaba el arresto del gato fantasma, quien en toda su trayectoria había robado cerca de 134.670.000 millones de dólares. Eso ya era mucho.

Sí. Cada vez, la posibilidad de que el ladrón fantasma quiera superar al gato ladrón... Pudiera estar más cerca. Necesito saber cuánto es lo que lleva hasta ahora en sus robos, ya que si solo se enfoca en robar cosas muy valiosas en lugar de sacar todo el dinero… Quiere decir que la holeada de sus crímenes se expande a un tiempo indefinido.

**_PoV. Green_**

- Red llegó tarde a nuestra junta para cenar – dije entrando al cuartel de las juntas de la policía local.

- ¿Y tanto te interesaba que fuera puntual? No le exijas tanto, pareciera que fueran pareja – comentó seca la teniente loca, bufé y miré lo que estaba haciendo –. Y más aún si se juntan para comer.

- No es de tu incumbencia – le respondí molesto luego de tirarme al sillón nuevamente.

- Claro, claro – me dijo sin tomarme mucha importancia agarrando papeles de su escritorio.

- ¿Eso es…? – pregunté con curiosidad.

- No lo sé. Son noticias que indican que alguien ha sido asesinado, no creo que haya sido el ladrón fantasma. Pero aún así, es un caso que quiero resolver por mí misma. Sin ayuda de Yellow. Me siento tan incompetente últimamente – dijo con absoluta sinceridad Blue.

- Tú no eres incompetente. Es solo que el caso es muy grande para ti, recuerda el caso de esos asesinos el año pasado. Era muy peligroso, y tú lo resolviste. Viajaste hasta Hoenn para atraparlos, y descubrir que no solo eran asesinos, si no que traficaban droga. Alguien así no es incompetente, Blue.

- Si quieres hacerme enojar, solo conseguiste que me sintiera mejor – se animó con una sonrisa que demostraba entusiasmo.

- Quería animarte – dije sincero –. ¿Enserio no tienen donas? – tomé un libro que estaba leyendo Blue, y lo comencé a hojear

- ¡No! ¡Jaime se las acabó! – gritó molesta la teniente Stewart, odiaba que le mencionara las donas.

- Siento que te pareces al Jefe Gorgory, de los Simpsons – reí para luego recibir una cachetada de parte de Blue-chan. Luego del golpe cambie a un tono más serio a ella -. Tus labios están tostados – continúe – ¿Has estado mucho al sol?

- Ni menciones mis labios, ¿recuerdas por quien fueron besados?

- Besas bien, acéptalo. Y sí, lo recuerdo muy bien – se lo encaré para luego hacerla ruborizar.

El silencio inundó la habitación, pero no un silencio agradable como me gustaba, era un silencio incómodo. Creo que Red tenía razón.

**_PoV. Normal_**

- Nee-Chan, no hay nada en la caja fuerte del banco. Si les robaron – anunció cierto pelirrojo entrando en la sala, para destruir el incómodo silencio.

La castaña golpeó la mesa mientras lamía sus tostados labios sin ser notada por Green. No esperaba que Silver llegara antes de lo acordado y menos recibir esa noticia, creía que solo era una falsa alarma.

- Tus labios sufren una sequía – comentó Green por lo bajo mientras seguía leyendo el libro que había tomado.

- Ah sí, tú te crees doctor – bufó la de ojos azules para luego invitar a Silver a sentarse.

- Soy – corrigió Green, Blue no le tomó mucha importancia, sin embargo, Silver felicitó al castaño por su título.

- Este caso es tan nítido – soltó Silver, causando que Green y Blue asintieran

- Ese sujeto… Es un profesional de verdad, ¿no? – preguntó Blue con temor de escuchar un sí.

- ¡Quiere superar al gato ladrón! - gritó una pequeña rubia entrando en la sala interrumpiendo aquella conversación.

- ¡Esto terminará siendo una reunión de amigos! – gritó Blue –. Solo faltan Red y Gold.

- ¿Conocen a Gold? - preguntó Yellow sin darle importancia al primer nombre.

- Silver lo conoce – aclaró Blue, Yellow asintió y se sentó.

- Interrogué a Gold, y nop, no es él, parece un estúpido fanático.

- Gold no parece estúpido. Es estúpido – corrigió Silver –. Nadie de aquí sospecharía de él.

Ante aquella revelación, Yellow sintió como un ladrillo caía a su cabeza. Se sentía tan tonta por no haber preguntado antes de salir a investigar un poco del sujeto, era claro que la policía lo habría investigado antes que ella cuando sus artículos decían cosas malas de ellos y sobre sus preciadas donas.

- Como sea, descubrí los motivos por los que el _"Ladrón fantasma"_ roba. Quiere superar al _"Gato ladrón"_ – anunció ella a lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos por escuchar aquel dato nuevo para ellos.

**_PoV. Red_**

- ¡Red! – me gritó Misty desde el cuarto de arriba, dejé de intentar hacer bien mi corbata y subí a verla – ¿Cómo me veo?

¿De nuevo tiene que preguntármelo? Vaya, en verdad que a las chicas les gusta lucir bien… Aunque no podía evitar dejar de mirar su cuerpo en ese hermoso vestido pegado a su cuerpo.

- Hermosa – dije sonriente mientras logré hacerme el nudo.

Había invitado a Misty a ver la nueva exhibición del museo Viridian, era mi novia y bueno, también era la única que sabía que yo era el ladrón fantasma. Aunque al principio se sorprendió y no le agradaba la idea de que robara solo como un hobby para buscar algo más de entretenimiento –eso y porque mi segunda opción era escalar montañas enormes cuyo riesgos de muerte son altos, aún para mí–, ella lo aceptó sin ponerme peros y por ello es que ahora vamos a ir juntos al museo.

- Vamos, se nos hace tarde – me dijo sonriente y asentí, tomándola del brazo.

Su hermoso vestido turquesa me hacía sonrojar, Misty es hermosa, la verdad. Y por lo hermosa que está ahora, es la perfecta distracción para los guardias de ahí. Mi plan principal era robar la exhibición principal del lugar. Un artefacto que descubrió la familia Berlitz proveniente del mismísimo Arceus, un orbe tan duro como una joya azul con brillo en su interior. Su tamaño, aunque complicado de ocultar para un robo en plena exhibición con mucha gente apreciándolo, es lo más difícil de lograr. Pero he tomado las medidas necesarias para el momento que eso ocurra. Aún me sorprende que haga tres robos en un día. La policía seguro aún sigue buscando alguna pista

* * *

Llegando al museo pudimos apreciar como todo el lugar se encontraba lleno de las personas de la más alta sociedad, no era sorpresa que el día de la inauguración de la exhibición de Sinnoh, aunque no creo que sea de mucha ayuda su seguridad, la entrada estaba llena de ellos por si aparecía. Al menos nunca me habían visto en persona bueno, creo que es hora de empezar con esto.


End file.
